La Bague
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Il y a des tas de choses pour briser un homme, mais une seule pour le ramener à la vie.


Titre : **La Bague**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **Résumé** : Il y a des tas de choses pour briser un homme, mais une seule pour le ramener à la vie.

 **OOO**

Les choses n'ont pas toujours été ainsi.

Maintenant, ils savent à peine rester dans la même pièce. Ils ne savent plus se parler sans se hurler l'un sur l'autre. Les jours passent où ils s'écorchent un peu plus.

Magnus n'ose plus le toucher. Il ne sait plus comment approcher le chasseur d'ombre qui est devenu une bête indomptable.

Tout s'est écroulé ce _jour-là._

De l'inertie catatonique à l'eschatologie colérique, Magnus ne sait plus vraiment ce qui est souhaitable. Les deux sont un enfer.

Magnus connait son amant jusque dans le creux de son cœur, jusque dans les sillons de son âme. Cependant, il ne faut pas être un grand magicien, ni un amoureux désespéré, pour comprendre que Alec Lightwood ne va pas bien.

Personne ne peut ressortir indemne de ce genre de chose.

Chaque soir, alors que Alec quitte l'institut, Magnus reçoit l'appel de Izzy ou de Jace, voir les deux en même temps, pour s'assurer et se rassurer que Magnus est toujours là. Pour le préparer aussi au cataclysme qui l'attend encore.

Alec évite Magnus la plupart du temps. Il ressemble à une âme damnée en errant dans l'appartement, le regard vide. Les blessures ont cicatrisé, par contre Alec s'est perdu pour de bon.

Manus serait un salaud de le laisser ainsi.

Il ne pourrait pas le quitter de toute façon.

Il l'aime trop.

L'asiatique pourrait se sentir vexé que la sœur et le parabatai de son amant puissent penser le contraire, mais ce serait égoïste de sa part de faire tourner ce petit drame autour de lui. Ils ont peur pour Alec, au moins autant que lui, alors il peut comprendre leurs craintes.

Sauf que Magnus en a également, et contrairement à Izzy et Jace, lui pense ne pas suffire à sauver son compagnon. Toute la magie du monde ne servirait pas à rendre ce qu'on a volé à Alec.

Les jours s'étendent, se multiplient, où ils se blessent.

Où Alec enterre dans le fond de sa mémoire toute cette souffrance qu'il ne veut plus revivre et qu'il essaie d'effacer. Des images impossibles à oublier car ils étaient là. Ce sont les gens qu'il aime le plus au monde qui l'ont sauvé, et il les déteste tellement à présent car elles ont fait de lui un être faible.

Et toujours la présence indéfectible de Magnus qui le rend ivre de colère, rongé de désespoir, et dont l'espoir qu'il surpasse son traumatisme le blesse plus que ce putain de jour.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Comme une brèche inattendue et inespérée.

 **OOO**

Magnus ne fait pas attention quand il percute le porte manteau qui tombe par terre. Les vestes et leurs contenus se répandent au sol. Il se penche pour redresser l'objet et ramasser les vêtements, la monnaie, le téléphone d'Alec, et puis…

Magnus est troublé en s'agenouillant devant une petite boîte noire. Sa poitrine l'enserre subitement et l'empêche de reprendre de l'air.

C'est un écrin, et il est magnifique.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas, mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il veut avoir la certitude de ne pas se tromper. Quand il ouvre le petit étui, il n'arrive pas à en croire ses yeux.

C'est une bague.

Une bague de fiançailles.

Son estomac se noue tristement, en imaginant combien les choses auraient pu être différente.

_J'avais prévu de faire ma demande…

Si le temps semble s'être arrêté, ce n'est ni de son fait ni de sa volonté et quand il se redresse, Magnus essaie de ne pas sembler troublé. Magnus n'est pas surpris de le trouver debout derrière lui. Il a fait tellement de bruit. Il n'est pas étonné non plus de la douleur qui imprègne le regard de son amant, perdu dans ses traits fatigués car il n'arrive plus à dormir correctement.

_Et puis, il y a eu… toute cette histoire.

La voix d'Alec se serre. C'est la première fois qu'il ose _en_ parler. Magnus sent son cœur se serrer. L'instant est fragile, et il va tout faire pour ne pas perdre Alec.

_J'ai tout gâché. Je suis tellement…tellement désolé.

C'est la première fois qu'il parle de ce qu'il ressent, et Magnus pense qu'ils sont sur la bonne direction sauf que, comme souvent, Alec a tout faux.

_Alec…ne dis pas ça.

Magnus ne supporte pas de l'entendre s'excuser, car il sait que Alec se blesse davantage en faisant cela, en prenant sur lui la tournure sordide qu'on prit les _évènements de ce jour maudit._

_Pourquoi ? S'emporte le jeune homme dont les mains tremblent légèrement. C'est la vérité. Regarde-nous. Regarde-moi !

Il est évident qu'Alec a une mauvaise image de lui, et qu'il se déteste. Toute cette colère qu'il dirige vers les autres depuis, elle n'existe que pour se faire du mal, que pour se détester un peu plus, que pour le détourner de cette _terrible_ vérité.

Tout faire pour ne pas ressentir la douleur qui est à l'intérieur.

_C'est ce que je fais, et je sais qui tu es. Tu vas t'en sortir. Tu comprends ? Je suis là et je n'irai nulle part.

Magnus se rapproche lentement de son amant, craignant qu'il se braque, craignant qu'il explose de colère.

_Tu ne me déteste pas ? Demande Alec en baissant la tête.

Il ne peut pas le regarder. Alec a conscience de tout le mal qu'il fait subir à Magnus, mais c'est plus fort que lui, et ça l'épuise. Alec se sent tellement fatigué.

_Bon Dieu, jamais.

Magnus tend la main pour saisir celle de son amant qui frémit mais ne s'écarte pas. Ses doigts entre les siens, Magnus pourrait en pleurer. Se pourrait-il qu'il lui revienne, enfin ? Magnus ouvre la paume d'Alec pour y déposer l'écrin avant de refermer ses doigts par-dessus. Son autre main à présent libre vient lentement se glisser sur le cou de son amant, cherchant désespérément son regard.

_Je t'aime...et quand tu iras mieux, quand tu auras à nouveau confiance en toi, tu me feras ta demande. Lui assure Magnus, en ajoutant avec un sourire :

_Cette bague est trop belle pour rester dans une boîte.

Alec se force un sourire, ses larmes contenues. Le souvenir de cette journée avec sa sœur lui revient en mémoire pour lui gonfler le cœur.

_J'avais demandé à izzy de venir pour m'aider. On a passé des heures à aller de boutique en boutique. Je devenais fou. Puis on s'est retrouvé chez cet antiquaire et quand je l'ai vu…j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle était pour toi.

La voix d'Alec est calme, contenue, comme pour maintenir quelque chose de trop gros.

_Elle sera magnifique sur mon doigt. L'encourage Magnus, car il sait que ce jour viendra.

_Si je n'y arrive pas Magnus…

Alec ferme les yeux dans une tentative veine de ne pas penser au pire. Il pourrait en mourir de chagrin.

_Mais si…et tu n'as plus le choix maintenant que j'ai vu cette merveille. Le taquine Magnus.

Magnus est magnifique, l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Après autant de temps, à certains moments, il a encore son souffle qui se bloque dans sa poitrine, des frissons qui parcourent l'échine rien qu'en le regardant.

_Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime.

Alec ose se pencher pour échanger un baiser timide et maladroit.

Magnus a le regard brillant d'émotions. Ce baiser ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est un début.

 **OOO**


End file.
